Boy with Earring
The Boy with Earring is the protagonist of Persona and is a student of St. Hermelin High School. He is only referred to as the "the pierced boy" in Megami Ibunroku Persona, the Japanese version, and the "Boy with Earring" in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. In the English version, Revelations: Persona, he has no piercings and thus has no referenced moniker whatsoever. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Protagonist *Revelations: Persona: Protagonist *''Persona CD Drama: Protagonists as Yūya Narumi *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Shadow Maze'': Protagonist as Jihei Suzakuin *''Persona Manga'': Protagonist as Naoya Tōdō *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Protagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character Design The protagonist has black hair, brown eyes, and a piercing on his left ear. He wears the St. Hermelin uniform without alterations. He has a black wristwatch on his left arm, and black shoes. In ''Revelations: Persona, his skin was paler, he had shorter red hair, and no pierced ear. Personality For the most part, the protagonist is silent, and his personality is controlled by the player, setting up a pattern the protagonists of later games would follow. However, the decisions that lead to the game's true ending and the gaining of the Ultimate Personas paint the protagonist as a natural leader; a compassionate, perceptive, yet blunt person who is motivated to seek his personal reason for life and discourages hiding from the truth. Profile ''Persona'' The protagonist is the main player character in Persona. He is a nameless protagonist, who has to be named by the player in the start of the game. All that is known about him is that he is a second year student at St. Hermelin High School and he visits his friend Maki Sonomura in the hospital regularly. In the true ending of the game, unlike the other students, his fate is unknown, left only for the player to decide. The plot of this game is followed in exactly the same manner by the English adaptations of Megami Ibunroku Persona, Revelations: Persona, Persona, ''and in the ''Megami Ibunroku Persona ''manga. ''Revelations: Persona In this English version of Persona, the protagonist was one of the many characters redesigned to make him "more American". He has lighter hair, and no pierced ear. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' In Eriko Kirishima's flashback at Araya Shrine, it is revealed that after the events of Persona, he had to go away, and would not be able to see his friends for a while. The reason behind his departure is left up to the player to decide, as when he gives his reason, there is no text box. Later on, in the epilogue, the St. Hermelin Persona users have a reunion in Parabellum Bar. There is a knock on the door and the door opens, but the person entering is unseen. It is assumed that this is the protagonist from Persona. Battle Quotes *"Raaah!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Here goes!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Uoooah!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Die!" (when attacking with weapon) *"Ow!" (when hit) *"Eat this!" (using gun) *"Gwoah!" (when KO'ed) Gallery File:NaoyaToudou1.jpg|Manga File:Persona PSP- Protagonist.jpg|PSP Remake Naoya Todo.jpg|Cutscene in the PSP Remake File:1342323343770.jpg|''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Trivia *In the manga, the protagonist has a habit of touching his face whenever he thinks of his other self. *The protagonist was the one who pierced his own ear, at the age of 12. *This protagonist is the only one who wears his school uniform formally and correctly, unlike the other protagonists of the Persona series. *He has a twin brother named Kazuya in the manga. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Protagonists